firefandomcom-20200223-history
Lethbridge Fire
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 207 4 Avenue South' Built 2011 Engine 1 (08305) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/530/40F) (SN#14575) Engine 5 (04311) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1750/600/30F) (SN#SE 3292) (ex-P3) Rescue 1 (07304) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI (SO#617) Command Post - 201? International Workstar / ITB Ambulance Medic '- ???? Ford E350 / ? :Ambulance Medic - Chevrolet C4500 / Crestlin Legend :1995 Ford F450 / Superior mini-pumper (250/200/10F) (SN#SE 1515) :Platoon Chief :Utility 2 'Fire Station 2 - 10 Jerry Potts Boulevard Built 1980 Engine 2 (08304) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/1900/50F) (SN#2804) Quint 2 (11309) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/415/50F/105' Rearmount) (SO#????) Ambulance Medic 2 '- ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend 'Fire Station 3 - 2614-16 Avenue South Built 1964 : : : Engine 3 '(123??) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1540/550/50A) : : : : : : : : : '''Ambulance Medic 3 '- ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend ' '''Utility 3' (03206) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500HD Ext Cab 4WD / FDB (port/250/5F) 'Fire Station 4 - 2825-5 Avenue North' Built 1970 : Quint 4 (10302) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer T-Rex (1750/300/30F/115' Tower) (SN#3121) Engine 6 (16301) - 2015 Spartan MetroStar / Fort Garry (1500/800/25F) (SN#M692) 2010 Ford F550 2-door 4WD / ITB Light Rescue Ambulance Medic 4 - ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend Assignment Unknown :Parade - 1947 Lafrance 710-PJO pumper (840/?) (SN#L-3007) :1999 E-One Hurricane quint (840/?/110' rear-mount) (SN#17312) (SN#SE 1994) (ex-Quint 4) On Order :2019 Pierce heavy rescue Retired Apparatus (95305) - 1994 Freightliner FL106 / Superior pumper (1500/800/55F) (SN#SE 1477) (X-Engine 8) (donated to Mazatlan, Mexico April, 2016 by Rotary Club of Lethbridge 'Los Amigos Project 2016') 2000 International 4900 Crew Cab / Superior pumper (840/600) (SN#SE 2326) 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1250/600/20A/20B) (SN#SE 2228) (ex-P1) (Written off after fire) 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 1) (SN#SE 1387) (Sold 2012/09/11) 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 2) (SN#SE 1386) (Sold 2012/09/11) 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 683) 1986 International S2500 /1995 FD-built tanker (420/2500) 1980 International CO / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 351) International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (?/?) (SN# ?) International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (?/?) (SN# ?) 1978 Scot / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') 1978 International CO / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 191) (Sold to Cochrane Fire Services (Alberta)) 1978 International Loadstar 1700 4x4 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/500) (SN#SE 148) 1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 55) 1973 Mack CF600 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) 1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69047) :1970 Ford / Thibault :1968 Ford / Thibault :1960 Lafrance 912-PLO pumper (1050/?) (SN#N-1015) :1955 Lafrance 785-AJO aerial (SN#L-5277) :1951 Dodge / Marsh front-mount pumper (500/?) Future Plans Tenders were called for the design of a new Fire Station 5 in August 2018. The new building will be located at the corner of Great Bear Boulevard West and Winnipeg Boulevard West in West Lethbridge. It will include three drive-through bays and will be 1200 square metres in size. External Links *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department *Lethbridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 237) *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus